Love
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: She loves him. She can deny it all she wants, tell herself no, but it won't change. Whether she's protecting Jax or not, Emma feels like crap for pushing him away. Maybe... she doesn't have to.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored, and I decided, 'hey, why don't I write a short little story with some Jemma conflict?'. Soo... here it is. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I do not own EWW. This story is mine. There is some light cursing and slightly grown up themes, hence the rating.**

* * *

She loves him.

She's been lying to herself, telling herself no, but she can't deny it.

Her plan to protect him from his mother won't work. Even if he falls out of love with her she still loves him, she always will. He'll still be useful bait because she'll still do whatever it takes to keep him safe, come hell or high water.

He's always so nice to her. She pushed, she pulled, she did anything and everything she could to make him stop making this so hard to do. She hurt him and she knows it. But he loves her too much, and he's stubborn as hell, and he won't give up, not on her.

She stares at the scrapbooks and at her promise ring and she hates this. She hates herself. Jax loves her more than anything and she keeps hurting him. For his own good or not, it still made her feel like shit.

The night before his birthday comes and she almost breaks. She begs Andi to come over and keep her in her house because if she doesn't this whole plan is going down the drain and she's going to go to him. She's going to kiss him and she knows she won't stop until she wakes up next to him in the morning, and then she'll register regret.

His contact keeps torturing her all night. The emojis taunt her and the name tempts her and she just wants to let go of all of it. To go back to being who they used to be.

Love is a pain in the ass. It hurts and it sucks and it's cloud 9 and it's dying inside. All she can think about is how badly she wants him. She texts him, but it's an answer to a question he'd asked, that had nothing to do with what she was doing.

 _Yes, I'll be there for your party._

And when she turns off her phone, forcing herself not to break, she cries. It's midnight and Andi's asleep and she just has to cry.

Tomorrow night was going to be tough.

* * *

Midnight.

Of course she answered him at midnight.

Jax stared at his phone, contemplating whether to text her back or not. He knew she would most likely ignore him again, like she has been. So no text it was.

He sighed, setting his phone on his night stand. He knew she was trying to protect him. From what, he didn't know. All he knew was that she was pushing really hard. And when that force was met she started pulling back, and the cycle kept going. He hates it, but it's what she's doing.

This was impossible. He loved her with all his heart, he knew she loved him just as much, but she kept refusing to stop this nonsense and work it out. He didn't need protection. No matter what he was always going to love her, and he knew she wasn't going to be able to stop loving him either. Friday night at The Seven she was wearing the promise ring he got her.

That had to count for something. She wouldn't have worn it if it didn't. He still had a place in her life.

And tomorrow night, he'd win her back over. He had to have her again. Not being able to hug her, to kiss her, to tell her he loved her was driving him nuts. He could retaliate by making her jealous with another girl.

But he didn't want to punish himself with having to do all those things with anyone other than Emma.

* * *

She couldn't do it.

Emma Alonso stood in front of her bedroom mirror, at 6:30, and her mind kept repeating that mantra. _You can't do this, you can't do this_.

She knew she was prone to making bad choices around him. She had pretty good judgment, but when it came to Jax that went out the window. She was already close to breaking, without being near him. But five hours or more, that was not a good idea.

She really shouldn't have sent that text.

Deciding to focus on anything else, she looked at her outfit. Dark purple sequined dress, black leather jacket, and three inch dark purple heels that almost looked black. She had on a berry red lipstick, and her eyes and hair were the way she usually did them.

 _Is this too much?_ She wondered. She knew Jax was going to be trying to get her to talk to him no matter what, but did she really need to go out in this? He was surely going to end up staring at her lips.

 _Screw it_. She decided, throwing one of her gold bracelets that was three, just connected. Opening her drawer, she grabbed her promise ring, arguing with herself on whether to wear it or not. She wore it Friday, two nights before. Maybe... it wouldn't hurt.

Emma sighed, slipping it onto her right ring finger, forcing herself not to flash back to the first time she put it on. When Jax was the one to do it.

She shook her head, hearing her door open.

"Hey Em. Ready to go?" Andi asked, peaking in. Phillip had convinced her to wear a black leather dress, since it was a party for one of her friends. But she drew the line when Maddie tried to make her wear makeup and heels.

"Yeah. I... think so." She hesitated. Andi stepped inside, hugging her. She knew exactly what was wrong with Emma, and she couldn't blame her. Liana was willing to use her own son as bait, and Emma had to make sure that didn't happen. That he didn't get hurt.

"Everything is going to be fine. I'll be there and so will Phillip. Just, stick with us and no matter what you do _don't_ kiss Birdman." Andi instructed sternly, making Emma laugh and nod, a slight sniffle escaping.

"Ok. Now, let's go." Andi ordered, leading her out. Emma's dad gave her permission to come home tomorrow, since he knew how wild teenagers get. That morning he'd made a joke about using protection, and Emma just raced to her room when he had, embarrassed as heck.

They got out to the car, and Emma realized exactly what was about to happen. She sat in the passenger seat of Andi's car, just staring off.

This was absolutely, 100%, a recipe for disaster. And she knew it too.

"Andi. Do you think I'm making a mistake?" Emma asked once they started driving. Phillip was going to meet them there. Andi shook her head no.

"Nope. I think you need to bite the bullet and stop avoiding him. He loves you, and you love him. And I hate to say it Em but neither of those things are going to change."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am, I'm your guardian. Liana won't even be lose long enough to hurt you guys anyway. And besides, what's the worst that can happen in one night? You get drunk, or don't, and wake up naked next to him. Newsflash: not the end of the world."

"Andi!" Emma shouted, a blush creeping onto her face. Her best friend just smirked in response, shrugging.

"Whatever. Just saying."

After Andi said that they fell into comfortable silence. Every once in a while the light of a street lamp would cross Emma's ring, the reflection putting a grin in her face.

Maybe she didn't need to push him away after all...

* * *

 **Alrighty guys, that's it. This may become a two/three shot or a short multi chap, but that's going to depend on the feedback I get on this. If you liked it please review and let me know if you want to see more of this. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Heyy! So, I decided to add a second part to this, because I'm stupid. No, this doesn't mean I will complete it. Like last time, this is a promise for the chapter your eyes are on, not one they may end up on. No promises!**

 **Life is a bitch, and some girl from school (you're probably reading this, right?) started a rumor that I photograhed, and printed the photo, of some popular guy I find annoying as all hell. Hearing that creeped _me_ the fuck out. But of course, intelligent new girl problems. No one believes the "bitch" that called the rumor starter fat. (I didn't do that, either)**

 **Anyway, enough of my issues. Most of you are still in middle and high school, and have your own damn drama to deal woth, and try to escape with my work. God knows I do it. (With other stories, I'm not a narcissist) No more making you deal with my shit.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Every Witch Way, its characters, or anything else. All rights go to the creators. This is just for fun. Blah blah blah. Now for what you really want to read.**

* * *

"Did you _seriously_ invite a hundred people to a party you only threw to seduce Emma?" Phillip asked incredulously, munching cheetos on the Novoas' living room couch. Jax sighed, stepping off the step ladder he'd been on to hang the banner, and looked at Phillip.

"Okay, one: it's eighty three people. And two: I am not going to _seduce_ her. I am simply going to utilize my old skills to make her realize that she's making a mistake and can not continue to resist me." He said in a 'duh' tone. Phillip snorted.

"And it just so happens to be a coincidence that your plan involves confronting her with your "skills", which include seduction, in your _bedroom_? Yeah, I'm allowed to be dirty minded for that one." He remarked with a scoff.

Another cheeto was popped into his mouth, and Jax just groaned. "For the last time, Phillip. The reasoning behind that is it'll be less likely for someone to try the door and interrupt. I didn't make that choice so it would result in sleeping with her." Jax attempted to explain. His best friend quirk ed his eyebrows.

"That'll just be a bonus."

"You're fucking impossible." He rolled his eyes, walking into the kitchen.

"And you love me! I'm on board bro. You seriously need to get some!" Phillip shouted. A second later a plate came magically flying through the air, barely missing his head. Phillip bust out laughing.

"I love you too!"

* * *

"I'm an idiot. I am a god damn idiot." Emma cringed as Andi pulled into the Novoa driveway. Her best friend chuckled.

"No, you are not. You are a seventeen year old girl that is going to go to this party and have _fun._ I don't care if he's here or not. Now get your head in the game and smile." Andi ordered, patting Emma's knee. She sighed, but did as she was told as they stepped out.

Once they were the sight of Phillip and Jax greeted them, about ten yards away. Emma felt her breath being sucked from her lungs. Even from here Jax looked absolutely perfect. He was wearing a blue and red shirt with his normal black leather jacket, and skinny jeans. His hair was perfect and he was sporting that signature smirk of his. She was surprised her legs functioned.

 _Don't blush, let your knees buckle, or ramble. That's the last thing you need, Emma._ Her head chanted as they approached the boys. Andi was carrying Jax's presents, and Emma almost wanted to grab them so she could have something to hold that would hide her anxiousness. However if she did that she'd have to be the one to hand them to him, and he'd find an excuse to touch her.

"Ladies! Welcome, to my favorite buddy's birthday bash! And yes, I bet him twenty bucks that I could embarrass him. Is it working?" Phillip asked. Emma gave him a flat look, and Andi snorted.

"Only person you're embarrassing is yourself Phillip." She cracked. Phillip frowned.

"Damn it, that was my last shot!" He whined. Emma and Jax didn't even react; they were already lost in 'I miss you' land. Staring at each other, biting lips, focusing on the others' lips, you get the picture.

"Eh hem. Earth to Jemma." Phillip and Andi said in unison. It wasn't until they waved a hand in each of their faces that they reacted.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Phillip nodded. They followed, and Emma held her breath when Jax's body ran across hers as he passed.

How can an accident feel so weakening?

* * *

Unless it wasn't an accident...

About an hour later Emma was seriously wondering whether she needed to kick her own ass or not. She'd barely left Jax's side, was playfully flirting with him, and was all around bringing the walls she had up for his safety down. It was wrong and she knew it.

But God, it felt so good to smile again.

"Soo... there are a lot of people here. How many of them do you actually know?" She teased. Jax scoffed, and pretended to be offended.

"Do you really believe that I'd invite people I didn't know to a party." She gave him a blank look, and he laughed. "Okay, yeah. I don't know who fifty of them are. But... Gigi effect."

Emma laughed and nodded in understanding, making mental note of how close he kept trying to get to her. Sometimes she'd back away. Others she'd be silently wishing for him to remind her of what she could be feeling...

But she wouldn't give. She wouldn't tell him, she wouldn't kiss him, and she definitely wouldn't end up in bed with him. Emma had gained just enough willpower to keep him far enough away that he was resistable.

That term was used loosely.

"Hey, um. It's pretty loud in here. How about we go upstairs?"

Emma felt her heart leap, fully aware that upstairs would equal a secluded area. She knew that it would be a mistake. A big one.

But she was sick of pushing him away. Emma couldn't tell if it was the look in his eye or her own spirit, but she was not going to spend this night focused on protecting him from something that might not even be a real threat.

"Sounds fun! Let's go."

He held out his hand and Emma took it, ignoring her conscience's warning that the look in his eye was dangerous. They started on their way to the star case, across the room.

They passed Phillip, and Emma took note of the smirk and quirk of the eyebrows he gave Jax. She frowned.

"Why is Phillip looking at you like that?" Emma asked warily. Did he know something she didn't? Was Jax really trying to get her alone so he could get her into bed?

 _Relax Emma, you're being ridiculous. Half the people at this party are wasted, Phillip probably is too._ She told herself. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that she made a mistake.

"He's probably just drunk. Not only that, but you know how he is. We so much as leave a room his mind hits the gutter."

Emma laughed with him. "Yeah, Andi fucked up the programming I guess."

"Or he's just a teenage boy." Jax shrugged. Emma once again let out a giggle.

They made their way into Jax's bedroom, and Emma was all too aware of how much her heartbeat spiked. They were in his room. If he chose to try to.. change her mind, she had no easy way out.

She knew this was a mistake. Yet, some part of her halfway felt like teasing him about it. Dear god, what the hell has he done to her?

"So... you wanted to talk?" Emma asked awkwardly as Jax shut the door behind them, and locked it. Hearing that noise made her feel even more uneasy and excited.

"Sort of." He answered criptically, looking at her again. He was less than two feet away, and Emma became almost too aware of how close she was to a wall. If he wanted to pin her to it her wouldn't have to try hard... not that she really minded.

"Sort of? What, you going to interrogate me or something?" She teased. When Jax just looked at her lips and bit his own in response, Emma felt fear pass through her body. She was completely alone, excluding him. And from the look he was giving her, there wasn't a doubt in Emma's mind that her hunch had been correct all along.

He brought her here to seduce her.

"Why did you push me away?" Jax started. Emma pursed her lips; it was happening.

"I don't see what that has to do with this." She let out a nervous laugh, all too aware that he was blocking the door, even if it didn't really look that way.

"It has to do with or because I said it does. Now stop avoiding it."

Emma's breath hitched, heartbeat nearing an all time high. She was far from afraid of Jax; he would never hurt her. But she was afraid of what he was capable of making her do, and what Liana had planned.

"Jax. Let me go." It was almost a plea, no matter how firm she was, and saying his name in that voice was foreign to Emma. Both the darkness in his eyes and this behavior were a side of him she'd never seen before. It was a cross between sexy and unnerving. Unnerving as hell.

He shook his head and took a step toward her, to which she stepped back. He did it again, but this time when Emma tried to back away she was met with a wall, and his arms were trapping her by the time she realized what was keeping her there.

"You aren't going anywhere. Not until I'm done with you."

He glanced at her lips, and the excitement in Emma burned even more. No matter how much she hated knowing what the consequences of letting him have his way were, the huskiness of his voice and the look in his eye and knowing just how damn _close_ they were to his bed were nearly shattering her resolve already.

God help her if he actually tried to kiss her.

"I know you miss me, Em. I know you, and I see it. This is no easier for you than it is for me. So, why do you keep doing it?" He whispered. Emma bit her lip, stammering.

"I-I-I um. It's not. I. Can't."

"Yes, you can. Come on Em, just talk to me." Jax was now even closer, just inches from her face. Emma found herself unable to do anything other than stare into his eyes, pretty much hypnotized by now.

"I know you want this just as much as I do; I know you. Stop avoiding it. If I'm wrong tell me to stop and I will. But if not, I'm going to kiss you." He murmured, staring at her so intensely Emma swore to all hell he could see straight into her soul. She gulped, not knowing whether to push him away while she could or say to hell with it all.

Slowly, he started leaning toward her, and Emma swore her heart stopped for a secind, and then pounded so hard she heard it loud and clear, like construction work in the middle of nowhere.

Her mouth was dry, and her hands were the exact opposite, clammy and cold and shaking. Half a second felt like an hour, her eyes closed because looking at him felt too damn difficult to do. Giving up would almost be too easy...

But then the memories of all the threats for Liana, and the warnings from the council, and the spells she read to know just what she could, or would, do to Jax came swirling back at light speed, crashing like waves and forcing strength back into her legs. She could feel his breath on her neck now, and just before his lips succeeded and brushed hers...

"Stop." Emma whispered with weakness apparent in her tone, having to push his head back slightly because he was so close that talking surely would've resulted in their lips colliding. Resulted in her going back on her decision again.

She pushed him back further and opened her eyes. "Stop." She repeated, firmer this time. He stepped back, clearly surprised. She stopped him.

She really stopped him.

Emma stumbled for the door, still having difficulty breathing or walking properly. Jax was standing still, in shock, which made moving easier, despite how much it unnerved her. Finally, after twenty seconds of world-stopping fear, she unlocked the door and exited the room as fast as possible, shutting it behind her.

The second it closed, Emma found the door had gone from being a trap to a safe zone, freedom in the form of an eight by three and a half piece of wood.

Her hands were on her knees as she panted, trying desperately to catch her breath. It was as if she just ran a mile, except in the form of resisting the one person in the world that knew how to get everything he wanted from her.

Emma stood back up, using her pride as fuel, and headed for the bathroom. The upset mess was setting in, and she was probably going to cry. Not to mention, Jax would be leaving the room eventually, when he gathered himself and came out of shock.

On the other side of the door Jax stood, biting his lip, still not believing she did that. She resisted him. Nobody, especially Emma Alonso, had ever managed to resist him. He just fucking _went_ for it and she still pushed him back.

He felt nausea settle in his body when he realized that meant she really did want to turn him down, at least to some degree. He lost his touch.

So, either Emma had started moving on, at least a little, or she had damn good reasons to resist him. Reasons stronger than her will had been, considering that from the way she looked at him back there he swore he'd won.

Either way, he didn't know what the hell to do.

* * *

 **Did you like it? Did you really like it? Then review! It'll make me feel good. (If of course, you aren't going to remark about Nick being a kids' network and therefore Jax's behavior was OOC)**

 **Happy life update! I'm feeling good about this challenge. I know you don't want to read ot, but I'm going to list everything I've posted since this challenge started, and the word count.**

 **We Fight, We Break Up, We Kiss, We Make Up - 3378**

 **Separation Won't Work - 1741**

 **Fade -1536**

 **Another Chance - 1406**

 **You Mean Everything To Me - 3741**

 **Every WITS Way part 4 (it was a replacement of the author's note, so there was no alert) - 1128**

 **Love 2 - 2644**

 **That's everything! In total that makes it 13,038 words. I'm over 20% of the way to 50k! That's pretty damn good for less than a month.**


End file.
